Takuya Kimura
Takuya Kimura '(木村 拓哉, ''Kimura Takuya) is a wanderer Shinigami that allied himself with Muramasa Amakura Takura during Bleach Nagareboshi, only to betray and eventually kill Muramasa and destroy his army. Long after Bleach Nagareboshi, Takuya has allied himself with former comrades from his days in Muramasa's Army, and continues to wander in search of his goals, which have not yet been revealed. Later on in his life, after his squad splits up, he joins the new Vizards, led by no other than Rikuto Nakamura. Appearance Takuya is a man physically in his late 20s, and stands roughly six feet tall. He has long black hair that streams about a bit wildly at times. He also wears an elegant uniform, which contrasts greatly to his previous uniform, which was tattered and worn out. This uniform is decorated with many elegant and different designs, and is worn like a swordsman's armor. Resting on his back is Kanna, which can be called to him at any time. Personality Takuya generally appears as a cold, indifferent person. Despite his cold personality, he is not uncaring. Takuya is reluctant to speak, although when he does he typically has something very important to say. Many have noted that Takuya is naturally a loner. Takuya's few appearances had a profound impact each time they occur, and that Setsuna's remark "they're our friends" after Takuya's arrival shows his underlying warmth. He was also noted to be very similar to Kamui, only more mature and older, which influenced his character. With the ambition to walk the path of conquest, he desires to become stronger, (although he is incredibly strong already) even at the expense of others. He believes that struggle is the only way for survival. He reprimands himself for this constantly, and believes he himself is naive. Although Takuya maintains a cool, uncaring exterior, the presence of his constant will to never give up and protect his friends affects the way he defines power. At a very early age, it is clear that Takuya displayed a desire to be different and set apart from others. Takuya also showed no apparent fear of death, considering it a human weakness. He feels no desire or need for human companionship or friendship, and is unable to accept the idea of love or affection for another. Background Synopsis Seireitou and Kamui Saga Takuya arrives with all the other Vizard in the Soul Society to help the Gotei 13 fight Kamui's Espada. Takuya soon fights the Primero Espada, Aaròn Tenga. Aaron attempts to rush him, but Takuya uses '''Maryūjinken to keep Aaròn at bay, severely burning him in the process. Aaròn, after complimenting Takuya for being able to use such a potent spell, releases his Resurrectiòn, Los Ambientes. Takuya, despite being shocked by Aaròn's change, continues to fight Aaròn and utilize Maryūjinken to keep Aaròn at bay. After Aaròn declares that he is technically a God, Takuya claims he talks too much and charges in. He continues to use Maryūjinken to keep Aaròn at bay, while trying to find a weakness in his defense. Unable to, he concludes that an opponent who has full control over the playing field is essentally trying to beat God, all while Takuya looks down on his Zanpakutō & smiles, recognizing the play on words. After exchanging words, Takuya releases his Bankai, Silhyeon Kanna. Aaròn himself is suprised at the power of Takuya's Bankai, and Takuya questions Aaròn on why he joined Kamui. However, Aaròn is reluctant to explain why. Takuya, being able to relate, suggests that Aaròn and him can be friends, but is rudely brushed off. Silhyeon Kanna melts away as Aaròn accepts his gesture of friendship. As he walks over to shake Aaròn's hand, Kamui appears behind Aaròn and deals a fatal cut to Aaròn's chest, while stating that Aaròn has too weak of a will and is ultimately not strong enough to fight for him. As Aaròn falls to the ground below, dead, Takuya is consumed by anger and blindly rishes in on Kamui as Kamui watches, amused, and is stopped by Seireitou Kawahiru arriving to ambush Kamui. Later on, when Seireitou joins the battle, Takuya, along with the other Vizards and Jōshō Adashino, give him aid. Takuya, after seeing that Josho is fighting Kamui, apologizes for intervening, to which Jōshō stated that it was ok, as he never intended to fight one-on-one. Takuya then charges forth to battle Kamui. Takuya has not been seen since; it was later on revealed by Hokōra that Takuya was killed by an unknown assailant. Powers & Abilities High Intellect: Arguably the most fearsome trait of Takuya is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the Soul Society, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many, such as knowing of the existence of the ōken, as well as the obscure method in which to make one. Takuya has also proven himself wise in combat, evident as how he was able to configure that Kamui, his opponent, was of the Kawahiru family, even going as far as to call him Madara Kawahiru, a fact that shocked Kamui. Master Manipulator: Throughout the series, he has shown himself to be a very crafty and cunning man since his public betrayal of the Soul Society. The most noticeable trait is his ability to deceive and manipulate others around them in multiple manners. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He is also a powerful strategist, capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned-out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted. He is masterful when it comes to "plans within plans". Master Tactician: He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation. Though it can be said that the majority of his tactics rely heavily on his Zanpakutō's special ability, there are few better tactics than manipulating all the senses of your opponents, making it easier for one to attack. Despite viewing his power as worlds beyond others, he is also shown to be highly cautious in battle, placing special protections on himself to leave no blind-spots. Kidō Master: Takuya has a great mastery at using Kidō spells. He is skilled enough to use Kidō without the use of their incantation; he used the Black Coffin (ranked 90) spell, and even though he did not control it entirely (utilizing only a third of the spell's original strength), it was sufficient enough to disable that of a Captain-level Shinigami. He is also shown able to produce powerful continuous spells to act as extra protection to his being while in battle. He has been shown to use Kidō presumably not even known by the Shinigami, noting his extreme skill in kidō. : Kyokudoitami (極度痛み, broadcasting the pain of others) is a powerful kidō created by Takuya, reflecting the pains that others have brought upon him. Kyokudoitami is a a kidō of torture, inflicting excruciating pain on a victim. Takuya seals off any pain he experiences over time. Once chanting the incantation while focusing his reiatsu on an opponent, Takuya unleashes his sealed pains on his opponent. The pain caused by Kyokudoitami is said to be worse than "one thousand white-hot knives, boring into the skin." This pain can cause permanent mental injury. Presumably, such permanent effects occur if the victim is exposed to a particularly intense curse for a long period of time. If the kidō hits an inanimate object, it may cause it to shatter instead. : Maryūjinken '(悪魔竜神炎, ''demon dragon god's flames) type of fire made from dark kidō. It is very powerful, as it cannot be put out by ice-type kido (or any type of water kidō), but is very difficult for Takuya to control. The blaze is so potent that Maryūjinken is one of the very few substances that are capable of destroying Sekkiseki. Maryūjinken initially appears a "roaring, billowing noise" and gives its victims only a moment's warning. Its flames are of abnormal size and take the shape of monsters and beasts, such as snakes, chimaeras, and dragons, continuously mutating. It appears to have enough consciousness to actually follow its intended victims. The fire will pursue nearby lifeforms as if it were alive itself, sentient, even the one who conjured it if they lack control. The fire will also pursue anything it can burn for more fuel and seems to incinerate anything through mere contact. '''Immense Spiritual Power: Even by captain-level standards, Takuya has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. Minato Kazuya commented that Takuya's very presence is monstrously overwhelming. The force of Takuya's spiritual power is also great enough to, without any visible effort. He has commented that it takes a lot for him not to "crush an ant" in his path. He also claims that he is more powerful than all of the Captains. As seen, his reiatsu is enough to block devastatingly powerful attacks that could prove fatal to the rank & file Shinigami. :Immense Strength: Even without his Shinigami powers, Takuya has shown himself to be deceptively strong, as shown from his ability to smash a man's head through a concrete floor. His overall abilities are great enough that he was able to fend off three Shinigami lieutenants with a single punch each; one of which shattered one of their Zanpakutō at the same time. :Immense Endurance: Takuya has shown himself to be a highly resilient man, as shown from his ability to safely break free from a binding spell (albeit a low-level one) and withstand an assault from a large Hollow. Takuya's physical endurance is strengthened to the point he can continue fighting effectively even after receiving many injuries and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal Humans effortlessly. It was stated by Hokōra that a Shinigami's life force is their spiritual power. As such, Takuya is able to withstand attacks that would be fatal to most Shinigami. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While the full extent of his prowess has yet to be known, he has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent's Shikai with his own blade still sealed. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets. Flash Steps Master: He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Though it's questionable if he is as fast as Shōka Shihōin or Soifon, especially seeing as they both caught him before he was able to unsheathe his sword to engage in battle. Takuya is shown to easily outmaneuver Ryan's Bankai and mask-enhanced speed to the point he could casually lay a hand on his chest and still dodge a point-blank attack. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Bankai level techniques. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. Zanpakutō Kanna (神無, a world without a god; godless world) is the name of Takuya Kimura's Zanpakutō. In its sealed form, it resembles a normal katana. The guard itself is shaped like a purple raven, with wings spread out, looking as if it was going to fly. The guard of the blade is gold, while the blade is pure silver. The handle itself is a deep red. Takuya normally wears it on his hip, but will wear it on his back if necessary. *'Shikai:' Kanna is released by the command, Realize the truth (実現の真実, jitsugen no shinjitsu). When released, the surrounding area in which Takuya is standing collapses in on itself, destroying buildings and decimating sound structures. The destruction is accompanied by a gravitational force that presses everything around it downwards, followed by the said collapsation. In Shikai, Kanna becomes a elegant Japanese daitō with a true silver blade and a golden raven for the guard. The hilt and handle become pure gold, and the sheath itself dissolves. :Shikai Special Ability: Kanna's Shikai ability creates a reversed world. The reversed world is depicted as a world where there is no solid ground where it might be expected and mirror images of scenery is in vertical symmetry with itself. Many pillars and crystal shards freely float around the Reverse World, depicting things in the real world. The Reverse World is said to be another universe or world parallel to the Bleach World. If the shards are shattered or if any part of a pillar is destroyed, an explosion happens in the real world near the place or thing within the shard or whatever the pillar is currently mirroring. Interestingly, if a person touches a shard, it is mirrored either from another shard or in the human world. It is a dark place with platforms floating at many different angles. The world disobeys the normal laws of physics: time does not flow and spatial relations are irregular. Kanna's Shikai ability literally reverses everything around it; up is down, down is up, right is left, left is right, and forward and backward are opposite. It is not just the sense of direction that is changed; the opponent's eyesight and where they get cut is reversed as well. Kanna's Shikai ability constantly shifts around the central preference for reversation; up may either be left, right, down, or even the same. It is this predictability that makes Kanna dangerous. No matter how powerful the opponent even if one is accustomed to fighting in that particular way, their body will not adapt and will continue to fight by reflex, which causes it to continuously succumb to the power's effect. The effect of the reverse world can be targeted at a specific opponent, making it ideal in use of group fighting. Kanna also possesses powers that allow it to destroy and reconstruct his surrounding areas; such as changing solid into liquid, or even solid into plasma. :*'Banjeon Kanna '(반전 기대 神無, "reversed expectations in a godless world"): Takuya's Shikai is unique in that it possesses only 1 known ability, the Banjeon Kanna, which branches off into 2 other abilities. The power is caused by a scent the sword gives off upon its full release. The Banjeon Kanna allows Takuya to break into the minds of his opponents and bend it to his will. Entering their subconsciousness, everything from their deepest desires, to their darkest fears, to their earliest memories are accessible to Takuya. Takuya can physically manifest their thoughts and memories, and controls the physical manifestations of these thoughts and memories, making them do what he orders it to do. By drawing upon and warping the mind's processes to the point of strongly desiring to satisfy it regardless of what may happen, Takuya can remove the thoughts and feelings, as well as the senses, of an opponent. :* Naeja Kanna (미러 이미지 神無, "Mirror Image of Kanna; I, Kanna"): Kanna's second shikai special ability and the second offspring ability of Banjeon Kanna, Kanna has the ability to manifest in her true form and even can manifest herself at a distance from her master, able to hear his call from wherever he is. Upon doing so, Kanna has the ability to use both her shikai and bankai abilities as well as being able to fight alongside her master until he calls her back to her sword form. :*'Cheonja Kanna' (천자 神無, "Nevermore Kanna"): Kanna's third shikai special ability and final offspring ability of the Banjeon Kanna is the Cheonja Kanna, which fires concentrated energy blasts from the tip of the blade in the shape of a wolf's fang. Takuya has been known to use this ability without knowing its name several times but masters the technique later on during his training. The Cheonja Kanna is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large scale damage. Takuya is even able to use some of its power when Kanna is still in its sealed state. While it is currently the only real attack Takuya knows from Kanna, Takuya has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. *'Bankai:' Kanna becomes Silhyeon Kanna (진실을 실현 神無, Realizing the true chaos of a godless world); when released, the area around Takuya seems to melt away/shatters away. However, this is shown as an ilusion; the devastating release Kanna shows in Shikai is evident in Bankai, with said collapsation of buildings and the area around him, taking a form similar to that of an earthquake. The earthquake is followed by a strong gravitational burst, which levels the surrounding area. The sky turns black; the sun turns white. Takuya claims that this is the beginning of what is known as "The Revelation". In Bankai, Takuya appears as a shadow-like creature, who's full form is yet to be shown. It is known that he wears an elegant robe, and that Kanna manifests as a larger weapon that he holds similarly to a spear. Other then this information, the true form of Takuya in Bankai is unknown. : Bankai Special Ability: Retaining the same ability from Shikai, Kanna's bankai creates a reverse world. The reversed world is depicted as a world where there is no solid ground where it might be expected and mirror images of scenery is in vertical symmetry with itself. Many pillars and crystal shards freely float around the Reverse World, depicting things in the real world. The Reverse World is said to be another universe or world parallel to the Bleach World. If the shards are shattered or if any part of a pillar is destroyed, an explosion happens in the real world near the place or thing within the shard or whatever the pillar is currently mirroring. It is a dark place with platforms floating at many different angles. The world disobeys the normal laws of physics: time does not flow and spatial relations are irregular. However, in Bankai, Kanna is forced to subjagate to Takuya's power, leaving Takuya as the only God of the godless world; pure contradiction, as stated by Takuya. In Bankai, Kanna's reversed world is known as Revelation.'' In complete control of Kanna's world, Takuya uses this advantage to remove the boundaries between reality and illusion, allowing Takuya to reinforce his vision of reality on himself. He is also able to manipulate the reiatsu around him as to trick the opponent into thinking that are still in their own world, and is able to cast illusion-esque effects on an opponent. Takuya is able to infiltrate their body and shut down bodily systems and remove a person's sense of mind, their logical reasoning, and the power of sense, leaving the opponent open to incoming attacks. Takuya is able to reverse any attack meant for him to the opponent, forcing the opponent to stay on the defensive always. :*'Hyeonsil-ui Gaenyeom''' (현실의 개념, Concept of Reality) Takuya's most dangerous ability in Bankai is his ability to rewrite reality in his world so that the exact opposite happens; similar to looking into a mirror. Takuya is able to rewrite the memories and thoughts of a person to make them believe something that may have never happened. Takuya can erase certain parts of a person's life, undoing the event and changing the future of an opponent, for better or for worse. The technique is able to turn the person's own memories, thoughts, and feelings against themselves. Takuya is shown to create very convincing illusions during this technique. Additional Powers Hollow Powers & Abilities Takuya has demonstrated the ability to use both Shinigami and Hollow abilities. After donning his Hollow Mask, Takuya demonstrated even more frightening abilities which he doesn't normally use in battle. He knows what Kanna & Byakkō knows but adds his own powers while using his Mask, making him dangerous in combat. Takuya's mask has only appeared as a shadow on Takuya's face, it's true form not yet revealed. *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Takuya's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spirit power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, Takuya attains power from two separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his Shinigami powers), and that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Hollow powers), allowing him to draw power from both sides. :Enhanced Spiritual Power: While wearing the mask, the spiritual power Takuya possesses becomes even greater than before. During Takuya's fight with Yōzei, Taisa Sanshirō notes that the volume, concentration, and catastrophic nature of his reiatsu didn't seem like that of a human but more like she was watching a fight between two Generals. It has been noted multiple times that with the mask on his spiritual energy changes into something similar to that of a hollow. :Enhanced Strength: While using the Hollow mask, Takuya gains a substantial increase in strength. As evident when he unleashed his Hollowfication state in his battle with Muramasa Amakura Takura, and was even able to slightly pierce his sword. :Enhanced Speed: While wearing his mask, Takuya’s already formidable speed is greatly enhanced. During his second battle against Yōzei, Takuya’s speed was great enough to completely overwhelm the General, who was unable to follow Takuya’s movements and was forced completely on the defensive from his barrage of attacks. His attacks also become so fast that the opponent cannot even perceive them until after they are hit. He also becomes fast enough to outrun his own energy attacks, allowing him to strike and enhance them or launch simultaneous attacks at the opponent from different angles. :Enhanced Endurance: Apparently, using the Vizard form makes him much more pain resistant, Takuya even states at the beginning of his Vizard training that "wearing the mask feels like being in control of someone else's body". :Enhanced Durability: As in his third fight with Yōzei, he was able to block the destructive force of the General's strongest Cero from reaching Hokōra Shii. His durability is even more evident throughout the fight as he is thrown through various buildings and obstructions. *'Telekinesis:' Quickly after transforming, Takuya was able to call Kanna back to his hands with just the wave of his hand. He is also shown to be able to use a form of telekinesis on his opponent. Hollow Combat: When Takuya fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The Hollow mask also makes Takuya more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Byakkō. Throughout the duration the Hollowfication, Takuya has shown less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. However, Takuya does not fight like a berserker, but more elegantly. His body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that he can stop his attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. Resurrección Resurrección: Kanna Pangyeol (神無 최종 판결, Final Judgement of a Godless world) - Maya '(マヤ, ''Maya); when released by it's command, False hopes shatter into dust ''(ほこりに偽期待を破る, ''hokori ni nise kitai wo yaburu), Takuya's reiatsu spirals around him and expands, killing any living thing near him and destroying anything around him. His reiatsu changes from being dark purple to a black, flaming inferno type of reiatsu. His reiatsu changes to represent his inner hollow's, Byakkō. A thick, burning reiatsu covers Takuya as his physical body disintergrates. His skin becomes darker, and stronger then even a Arrancar's hierro. His sclera becomes black with golden pupils. Takuya gains an almost chaotic appearence, with a red, devilish helmet forming on his head. He grows long wings from his back, representing that of a bat. *'''Overwhelming Spiritual Pressure: When in Resurrección, Takuya's power becomes much more dense and heavy then before. It has not just increased, but has become heavier and much more compressed. He can use this pressure as a shield and even as a weapon; by focusing on certain key areas, he can momentarily control gravity and push an opponent backwards. All physical attacks and spiritual attacks are seemingly unable to even reach Takuya's presence. Takuya's reiatsu is able to alter the world around him, reminiscent of his Zanpakutō's abilities. Takuya's power causes people to believe that what they acknowledge is neither true nor untrue, since Takuya causes the material world to be seen it is true in itself but is untrue in comparison. *'Cero Tiempo' (ゼロ時間, Time Zero) is a powerful cero used by Takuya in Resurrección. It is fired from his fingers, and is blue in color appearance. It appears to strike quickly, and possesses great force. It is also many times more powerful than a Cero Oscuras, capable of disturbing the fabric of space, it also seems to spin like a razor upon release as compress and decompress due to the sheer speed and raw power. When struck by the attack, the opponent is frozen in time, eident by the frozen emotion lying on their faces as they are struck by it. *'Cortada Espíritu' (精神切りつける, Spanish for Spirit Cutter, Japanese for Four Pronged Chaotic Spirit Slasher) is an ability used by Takuya in his Resurrección. Takuya creates a spiraling sphere in his hand, apparently gathered from his reiatsu. Once it is complete it becomes self-sustaining, which does not give the Cortada Espíritu a definite limit. The compacted nature and moving speed of the reiatsu allows the Cortada Espiritu to grind into whatever it comes in contact with, inflicting major damage. This also tends to launch the target backward once hit. Takuya was able to perform the Cortada Espíritu as a mid-range projectile technique by somehow throwing it into a wall. *'Sonído': Takuya manages to move at exceedingly incredible speeds, quick enough to appear behind Ryan's back and effectively counter him before the former could even turn to face him. Seireitou also comments that his speed is not reached by the use of Flash Step; he actually uses Sonído. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Although mostly not seen, Takuya was able to easily dodge Seireitou's Kyūkeiransa which as aimed at his head at close range. Resurrección: Segunda Etapa: Kanna Pangyeol - Shūmatsu (神無 최종 판결 終末, Final Judgement of a Godless world'' '' ''- Doomsday''); It is extremely rare for him to use this ability, doing so only when he has sworn to cut down the opponent with his very own hands; it appears that even he fears the full force of this form, as it causes total destruction and causes a huge state of fear - "panic". Takuya rises into the clouds, which have gathered and turned black, as pure as night. Takuya himself is divulged into the clouds as these clouds start raining black flames and lightning bolts, ravaging the world. When Takuya once again appears, he is not in a human form - he has transformed into a glorious feathered serpent, complete with wings and a turquoise mask, as well as a coat of green, red, and white feathers, similar to the appearence of the Quetzal bird. Akira once commented that it is a beautiful, yet devastating being of immense power. Kanna, Takuya's zanpakutō, merges with Takuya's new form, granting him the power to create reversed worlds by simply thinking. Takuya, in this form, is dangerous enough to cause aggravated injuries in one single blow. *'Nakazora no Sekai - Saiga '(中空の世界：最後の言葉, Hollow World - Final Words) Takuya's reiatsu slowly leakes out into the habitat, rapidly destroying the world around him. The clouds grow darker; the moon rises at noon. Takuya's reiatsu, merged with Kanna and Byakkō's, creates a world that is completely controlled by Takuya. When Takuya uses it, he is able to make the illusionary world seem to last for days when in fact it only lasts a few moments. This allows him to torture the target for what seems like days on end, causing mental trauma that will render them unable to fight for an extensive period of time. Nakazora no Sekai typically features a red moon and a cloudy atmosphere that casted a red light throughout the illusion, giving the background a blood-red appearance while the victim within the illusion is in a grayscale, inverted color. Takuya's mastery has allowed him to alter the perception of time with ease, as well as bend reality to his choice. *'''Enhanced Cero: While in Segunda Etapa, he is able to use a much more powerful Cero. Its range is extremely wide, in proportion with the range and wingspan of Takuya's wings. It is pure black in color, seemingly caused by Byakkō's reiatsu being used in Segunda Etapa. Quotes *"Too much hope is the opposite of despair. An overpowering love may consume you in the end" *"Even the one who conceals everything equally and purely from the world, from their family, from themselves, cannot suppress their own sins without the despair of knowing what you have done come and crush you like a ant." Trivia * Takuya Kimura's name originates from Japanese idol group SMAP member Takuya Kimura.